Not not possible
by Enigmaticity
Summary: When Ace Pendragon and her friend Katherine Small end up in the middle of middle earth they get dragged into an adventure full of dwarves; while trying to get over a few conflicts from the past which had included cold turkey.


Authors Note:

Hello, wow, more than 3 years of nothing. Wow I feel bad, especially since I have noticed people have liked my 1 chapter Ouran Fan-Ficts. And yes I get it if you (a previous reader of HARUHIS TWIN) are annoyed, but that was a middle school for a friend writing. Of course I will try my best to continue and finish this story, since I just love Tolkien.

Any who ( ?), The Hobbit is in no way mine. *Sob* Its for the best actually. It all belongs to Tolkien's beautiful brain which conjured such beautiful works and languages.

* * *

"NOT NOT POSSIBLE

That means it is not impossible, meaning possible."

-Me

* * *

I had always wished I could simply conjure anything at my will. Wings were at the top of the list. However, as much as I loved my fantasy literatures, middle earth was not necessarily on that to-conjure-later list. Even if I had wished I could at least live in that world. And if one word could describe my friends face at the moment , then there wouldn't be one. Because to put it quite frankly, she was furious.

Not only had she landed in the one place she knew naught about, she was stuck there with me in the forest right in front of a hobbit village. Me of all people she felt the most absolute burning hate ever. She just had to be stuck with me. Perhaps I should stop calling her my "Friend" after the whole incident.

"Oh well great job Ace!" Kat spat at my face. " You must be feeling really happy with these turn of events!"

" Look, just because we landed here, it does not mean you can start throwing your anger at me." I replied sternly, luckily not shouting at her face.

" OH! Well your highness, its not my fault we are, in the one place only you would ever wish to be."

"Look if this is about the whole Cold Turkey thing..." I pushed my hair back in frustration.

" Yes it is! Besides, you promised!"

" You broke your promise!" My voice was starting to grow louder in tone.

" Well, you didn't need to tell him of all people!" Kat's voice quivered.

A rustling noise caught our attention and we turned to see a young man peering at us. Katherine and I looked at him, while he stared back, until he let out a frightened squeak and ran off. Clearly our banter had frightened him off.

" Looks like he couldn't stand the sight of you." Kat smugly said. I rolled my eyes as she pushed her long brunet hair back.

" Well, since I am clearly not the most prettiest sight in the world, ill be leaving you so you wont die of embarrassment for being near me." I grabbed the satchel, that had appeared when we both arrived and started walking towards the hobbit village. Kat stood in her place wide eyes while yelling "Where are you going!?" in a panicked voice.

" Away!"

Oh my gosh this is just like episode 1 of star wars a new hope! Does this make me c3po or R2? I thought but then quickly disregarded my thoughts. I kept on walking thinking whether it was right to leave Kat back there. I paused for a moment but kept walking. Normally I wouldn't just let a friend in the back without any knowledge of where they are, but as of recently my patience was thinning and moving forward seemed like the best thing to do.

I frowned. Of course I would run (in this case walk) away from my problems, even if they weren't my fault.

Unbeknownst to my self while I was pondering and walking at the same time, I did not notice the abnormally huge figure in front of me. I kept walking till..

"Umpff!"

I quickly took a couple of steeps back after only seeing the color grey, and looked up. My jaw dropped and if life or this crazy dream were a cartoon, I bet you 50 bucks, payment animal, that my eyes would have bulged out at that moment.

"G-g-ga-gahhh-ga-g" I pointed at him while stammering.

"Oh? Who are you if I may ask?"

"G-Gandalf!?"

At that moment my vision seemed to go like an old film roll that just died and then went black. Only that this included falling. forewords. How cliché yet ironic.

Falling. forewords. And fainting.

This is not not possible. That means it is not impossible, meaning possible.

There for it was completely possible for me to faint once I saw a favorite childhood fictional character standing in front of me, and then proceed to be carried by said character while unconscious.

I guess this makes me C3P0, in the case Kat has not gone through the same fate as me yet.

Unless she has.

Then that makes me R2.

* * *

End CH1.

Woop! I shall pat my back now. I hope this isn't to short. I hate those short ficts, but I guess if mine is short I shall hate mine to.

Please Like,Comment, etc and Follow!


End file.
